Professor Emerald's Attackdex
by EmeraldDragon1
Summary: New to the pokemon universe? Confused on your strategy? Don't know what moves to use? Well, worry no more! This helpful strategy will guide you through the moves, power stats, and useful items to draw out your pokemon's power best!
1. Ch 1: Absorb

**Hello, all you potential readers out there! Well, this was a suggestion by a reader, and I admit it interested me. So I'm going to try this out, see how well it's received. If it's good, I'll continue it; if it's bad, I'll drop it and no one will be any the wiser. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Chapter 1**

Move: Absorb.

Category: Special Attack.

Power: 20

Accuracy: 100%

PP: 25 (Max 40)

Introduced In: Generation I

Pokemon That Can Learn It: Oddish (Lv. 1), Gloom (Lv. 1), Tangela (Lv. 10), Kabuto (Lv. 1, 6), Sunkern (Lv. 1), Sunflora (Lv. 1), Treecko (Lv. 6), Grovyle (Lv. 1, 6), Sceptile (Lv. 1, 6), Beautifly (Lv. 1, 10), Lotad (Starting move), Lombre (Lv. 5), Shroomish (Lv. 1), Breloom (Lv. 1), Roselia (Lv. 1), Cacnea (Lv. 5), Cacturne (Lv. 1, 5), Turtwig (Lv. 9), Grotle (9), Torterra (Lv. 1, 9), Budew (1), Tangrowth (Lv. 10), Cottonee (Lv. 1), Petilil (Lv. 1), Maractus (Lv. 1), Foongus (Lv. 1), Amoongus (Lv. 1), Frillish (Lv. 5), Jellicent (1, 5), Goomy (Lv. 5), Sliggoo (Lv. 5), Goodra (Lv. 5).

Oddish, Gloom, Tangela, Sunkern, Sunflora, Treecko, Grovyle, Sceptile, Lotad, Lombre, Shroomish, Breloom, Roselia, Cacnea, Cacturne, Turtwig, Grotle, Torterra, Budew, Tangrowth, Cottonee, Petilil, Maractus, Foongus, and Amoongus gain STAB from Absorb.

Type: Grass.

Effect: Restores HP by up to half of the damage dealt to the target.

Strengths: Water, Ground, Rock.

Resistances: Poison, Grass, Fire, Flying, Steel, Bug, Dragon.

Immunities: None.

Application In Battle: Strikes one target against Special Defense. In a Triple Battle, cannot strike the farthest opponent from the user.

Application In Contests:

Gen III: Appeal; 2 hearts. Jam; 3 hearts. Startles pokemon previous to user.

Gen IV: Appeal; 1 heart. Earn +3 if two pokemon raise voltage in a row.

Affected by Protect and Detect.

Unaffected by Magic Coat and Snatch.

Hold Items:

To Boost Power: Big Root, Choice Specs, Grass Gem, Life Orb, Meadow Plate, Miracle Seed, Rose Incense, Wide Glasses.

Individual Stats:

STAB: 30

Big Root: 24

Choice Specs: 24

Grass Gem: 30 (one-time use only).

Life Orb: 26 (at the risk of 10% HP per use).

Meadow Plate: 24

Miracle Seed: 24

Rose incense: 24

Wise Glasses: 24

Secondary Effects: Metronome, Quick Claw, Razor Claw, Scope Lens, Shell Bell, Petaya Berry.

Metronome: Raises power of a move used consecutively.

Quick Claw: Occasionally allows the holder to strike first.

Razor Claw: Increases critical-hit ratio.

Scope Lens: Same effect as Razor Claw.

Shell Bell: Restores 1/8 HP of the damage dealt to an opponent.

Petaya Berry: When HP is low, raises the Special Attack stat by one stage.

Natures That Promote The Move: Mild, Modest, Quiet, Rash.

Characteristics That Promote The Move: Highly Curious; Mischievous; Thoroughly Cunning; Often Lost In Thought; Very Finicky.


	2. Ch 2: Acid

**Chapter 2**

Move: Acid.

Category: Special Attack

Power: 40

Accuracy: 100%

PP: 30 (Max 48)

Introduced In: Generation I

Pokemon That Can Learn It: Ekans (Lv. 20), Arbok (Lv. 20), Oddish (Lv. 9), Gloom (Lv. 1, 9), Bellsprout (Lv. 23), Weepinbell (Lv. 23), Tentacool (Lv. 12), Tentacruel (Lv. 12), Shuckle (E), Cacnea (E), Lileep (Lv. 8), Cradily (Lv. 1, 8), Seismitoad (Lv. 36), Eelektrik (Lv. 19), Eelektross (Lv. 1), Litwick (E), Shelmet (Lv. 4), Skrelp (Lv. 15).

Ekans, Arbok, Oddish, Gloom, Bellsprout, Weepinbell, Tentacool, Tentacruel, and Seismitoad gain STAB.

Type: Poison.

Effect: Inflicts damage and has a 10% chance of lowering the target's Special Defense by one stage. The attack can hit multiple opponents, but it is weaker if done. In Triple Battles, it will only hit opposing adjacent pokemon.

Strengths: Grass, Fairy.

Resistances: Poison, Ground, Rock, Ghost.

Immunities: Steel.

Application In Battle: Strikes one or two opponents (battle pending), and has a small chance to lower the opponent's Special Defense.

Application In Contests:

Gen III: Appeal= +1 hearts. Jam= -4 hearts. Badly startles the previous pokemon.

Gen IV: Appeal= +3 hearts. A basic performance move.

Affected by Protect/Detect.

Unaffected by Magic Coat.

Unaffected by Snatch.

Hold Items:

To Boost Power: Choice Specs, Expert Belt, Life Orb, Poison Barb, Poison Gem, Toxic Plate, Wise Glasses.

Individual Stats:

STAB: 60

Choice Specs: 48

Expert Belt: 48 (for super effective attacks only).

Life Orb: 52 (at the expense of 10% HP).

Poison Barb: 48

Poison Gem: 60 (one time only).

Toxic Plate: 48

Wise Glasses: 48

Secondary Effects: Black Sludge, Metronome, Quick Claw, Razor Claw, Scope Lens, Shell Bell, Petaya Berry.

Black Sludge: Restores HP to Poison type holders only; damages all others.

Metronome: Powers up consecutively used moves.

Quick Claw: Occasionally allows the holder to strike first.

Razor Claw: Boosts critical-hit ratio.

Scope Lens: Same effect as Razor Claw.

Shell Bell: Restores 1/8 HP of the damage dealt to an opponent.

Petaya Berry: Raises Special Attack by one stage when health is low.


End file.
